


A Moment of Calm Before The Storm

by SerenityRiver12



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Love Letters, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityRiver12/pseuds/SerenityRiver12
Summary: the Hero of Kvatch and Martin have been through a lot together. They have traveled, talked on many subjects, and even sparred together (at the urging of the hero when she found out he would literally do nothing but eat, sleep and read when she was asked to go retrieve something.) they both have grown to care for one another, but have kept these feelings hidden because of duty... that is until now. Everything for the ritual to open the portal to Paradise is ready, and the Hero, Mori, has had a feeling for some time that things will not end the way the hope they will. Not being able to sleep, she goes to Martin's room in the hopes that talking to him will help. They both end up sharing more than just their feelings. Before Martin gets ready for the day, believing that her fears are founded, he writes a letter that will be given to her if he does not survive to see this crisis over.
Relationships: Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Moment of Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing through TES: Oblivion when the idea for this came to me.

****

**_My dearest friend,_ **

****

**_If you are reading this, then the worst has come and I have passed on from this world. As I write this, you are still asleep. I gaze upon your face, and for the first time since our trials began, you look at peace. All is still, and the only sound that can be heard is your gentle breathing. From the moment we met, you have shown a wisdom beyond your years, a force of nature with a fury to move mountains, and a heart filled with kindness and generosity._ **

**_Even after our arrival to Cloud Ruler Temple, when everyone expected me to suddenly become the leader they needed, you placed no such expectation on me. You treated me as a friend, not as a ruler. I always looked forward to our talks, and the sparring sessions you insisted upon when you realized I had not moved from my desk in days. While I never regretted the responsibilities I placed on your shoulders, I always worried when I asked you to put yourself in harms’ way. Over time, I grew to care for you. Not just as a friend and companion. I have traveled with you, fought beside you…_ **

**_I have seen you at your strongest and tonight, I have seen you at your weakest. You shared your fears and hopes, and poured out your heart to me. Your confession stirred something within me, something I had not expected to ever feel. You, a Champion, a Crusader of the Divines, someone who has given so much of themselves for the good of many…chose to give your heart to me._ **

**_The people of Cyrodiil owe you so much. I owe you. You could have asked any boon of me, and it would have not been thanks enough for all you have done. But you didn’t. All you asked of me, was to share one night with me. Not as a Champion and an Emperor, but as Martin and Mori…  
You bore every beautiful scar before me, and I kissed them all while thanking the Gods for each one not being your last. You gave me more than I could ever ask, but you also gave me a sense of peace that I have not felt since the destruction of Kvatch. No stress from the high expectations set upon me, no worries about rituals and battle plans, just two souls finding comfort in one another. The calm before the storm. _ **

**_I do not know what the future will hold for you, but I hope that you will take some comfort in this—_ **

**_Where I go, I go gladly, for I know my sacrifice was not in vain. I take my place with my father, and my father's fathers. The shape of the future, the fate of the Empire, these things will now fall to you._ **

****

**_Your most grateful companion and dearest friend,_ **

****

**_Martin Septim_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering why he does not refer to the hero as his lover, its because they both understand that their duty to their people must come first. She understands that if he becomes the Emperor, he will be expected to marry someone of stature. Martin understands that a Hero of the people will be expected to put otheres before themselves, just as he must put the needs of his people before his own. However, he is not yet an Emperor. The stress from this onslaught of trials has taken a toll on the both of them, so why not be a little greedy for one night?


End file.
